federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie Hauser
|mass = |fullname = Ernie Michael Hauser |serial_number = EG-119-627 |birthdate = 1 December 2385 ( ) |birthplace = Tycho City, Luna |age = |status = Alive |family = *David Hauser (father) *Micha Hauser (mother) |rank = Lieutenant junior grade |occupation = * , (2409 - ) * scientist, USS Leviathan (2408 - 2409) |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Ernie Michael Hauser was a male Human who served in Starfleet during the 2400s as of the . He held the rank of lieutenant junior grade as of 2409. He initially served as an scientist, but the death of the Leviathan s previous flight controller forced him to take on the new role. Biography Early life Ernie Michael Hauser (serial number EG-119-627) was a male Human born to David and Micha Hauser on stardate 61899.2 in Tycho City, Luna. Ernie worked with his parents at their restaurant during his childhood, and even had the unique opportunity of naming it; he chose Pike's Kitchen, in honor of his hero, Captain Christopher Pike. Even at the young age of 12, he had aspirations to join Starfleet, stating that "Someday, I'll fly to every one of those twinkling stars." Starfleet Academy Though he majored in at the Academy, Ernie also became an accomplished . On stardate 82513.9, Ernie attended the Class of 2408 graduation ceremony on Earth. While walking to the platform, he stated that he disliked "big events." Service on the USS Leviathan Ernie and fellow graduates Hannah Freeman, Jason Fredricks, Vance L'eher, and Jhael Onika boarded a shuttlecraft that took them to their first assignment, the . During the flight, Jhael cited some of the Leviathan s statistics, including its maximum warp velocity as 5.2; Ernie corrected him, stating that the Leviathan could now reach Warp 7 after its recent refit. He served as an scientist for roughly eight months until stardate 83164.0, when the Leviathan came under attack by the , which had used a civilian distress call as bait to lure a Federation ship to them. During the attack, Marvolo Piers, the Leviathan s , was killed. Ernie later reported to the along with other "replacement" officers, and he took over for Piers. On stardate 83165.2, the Borg attacked Vega IX. Ernie accompanied Jason and Tala Jones to the surface of the planet to evacuate its inhabitants. In order to do so, they had to bring down a network of transport inhibitors set up by the Borg. Ernie was promoted to the rank of lieutenant junior grade on stardate 83468.7. Franklin Drake had read Jason's report of Ernie's level-headedness in dealing with the pirates who had attacked the Leviathan in the , and believed Ernie to have "innate" commanding abilities. He did warn Ernie, however, that he would have a "head full of grey" by the time he was 30 years old if he continued to always be hard on himself. Relationships Family Ernie's parents initially wanted him to work at their restaurant with them on Luna. Ernie, however, was more interested in becoming a Starfleet officer than working in a kitchen. His parents later encouraged him to try new things, seeing that their son had strong ambitions beyond their own. Ernie's father, David, was critically injured in a bombing on Tycho City on stardate 83626.4, and he died the following night. His mother, Micha, however, was stabilized. Crewmates Hannah Freeman Appendices Background and trivia *Ernie was named and modeled after a generic from (he shares this distinction with Sofia Wenner). decided to use him in while writing in 2012. *Ernie is one of only four characters to appear in every chapter of Federation Legacy so far (the others being Jason Fredricks, Lucas Wells and Tala Jones). This includes the two chapters in . *With his birthday being 1 December 2385, he is the eldest primary character in Federation Legacy. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * }} Notes and references }} Navigation Category:Humans Category:Hauser family